A two-dimensional finite difference model was developed to examine the simultaneous transport of heat, moisture and chemicals in unconfirmed aquifers. The model allows for variable nodal spacing and greater flexibility in specifying soil properties and soil transport variables that are functions of position and moisture content. Numerical dispersion in the vicinity of steep gradients of moisture content, temperature and chemical concentration was minimized by using small increments in nodal spacing. The models were used to simulate transport in a wide variety of soil types providing a rapid method to analyze information about contamination of groundwater supplies from the use of pesticides and from the leachates migrating from buried waste chemical disposal sites. Work was also completed on an examination of deterministic and stochastic models for contaminant transport in groundwaters. Both approaches have many procedural steps in common differing in the way variables that are functions of position and moisture content are approximated. User preference is a deciding factor for selecting one approach over another.